headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 188
"Episode 188" of Dark Shadows first aired on ABC on March 15th, 1967. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Malcolm Marmorstein. In this episode, Vicki, Roger and Burke concern themselves over what Laura may try to do next. Vicki is terrified that she will try to harm David. Roger and Burke confront Laura individually and are surprised to learn that Laura intends on leaving Collinsport. What they don't realize is that she doesn't intend on leaving alone. That night, Laura visits David's room. Synopsis In the drawing room at Collinwood, Victoria Winters expresses her concerns over Davids' well-being to Roger Collins and Burke Devlin. She examines the history of Laura Murdoch Radcliffe and remarks how she originally died in 1767 under the name of Laura Stockbridge. Roger cannot conceive of the bizarre things Vicki is telling him, and insists that they go ahead with their original plan: Burke is to take David away from Collinwood on a fishing trip while Roger evicts Laura from the cottage. Vicki is still fearful that Laura may try to harm David this very evening. Roger is fired up and storms off to speak with Laura. After he leaves, Vicki pleads with Burke to take David away tonight. Burke doesn't want to wake him up, and tries to reassure Vicki, saying that he'll pick David up in the morning. Vicki feels that by morning it will be too late. Roger goes down to the cottage to speak with Laura. He tells her how Doctor Guthrie had been killed in an automobile crash. Laura seems non-plussed by the news and stares at Roger who is bristling with agitation. Laura stands up and announces that she has decided to leave Collinwood. Roger tries to keep his composure, but is almost unable to restrain the surprise that he now feels. Laura tells him that she plans on taking a bus to Boston first thing in the morning. The two discuss the final arrangements of their divorce then Roger leaves. As the door closes behind him, Laura begins smiling. Roger returns to Collinwood and tells Burke and Vicki what he has just learned. Vicki is not convinced that Laura won't make a play for David, and Burke is certain that the woman is lying. He decides to go over to the cottage himself, determined to learn whether Laura is truly leaving or not. He arrives there and finds her packing a suitcase. Burke questions Laura's honesty he wonders whether or not she truly cares about David. Laura begins crying. The two come to a mild reconciliation, but there is not hiding the fact that Burke is glad that Laura is leaving Collinwood. Burke leaves Laura alone in the cottage. When he returns to Collinwood, he tells Roger and Vicki that he is certain that Laura actually will leave. Vicki doesn't believe him and insists that Laura will try to take David away. Roger tells her that he has already arranged a bus ticket to take her to Boston. In the morning, the danger will be over. As the evening grows late, Laura appears in David's bedroom. She awakens him and tells David that she wants him to go away with her. David tells her that Burke is supposed to take him on a fishing trip, but he is willing to cancel it in favor of going with his mother. Laura manipulates David by telling him that Roger intends on sending him away to a boarding school. The lie works, and David passionately wants to leave the house with Laura. She arranges to meet David at 11:30 the following evening at the old fishing shack. David agrees and Laura encourages him to go to sleep. Moments later, Vicki comes into the room to look after the boy. There is no sign of Laura Collins' presence. Cast Listed in order of appearance Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc 2 of volume 6 of the Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD collection. * This episode was recorded on March 5th, 1967. * No end credits are provided for this episode. * Closing still: Collinwood cottage * Doctor Peter Guthrie died in episode 187. Quotes : Laura Collins: Well, we've tied up another loose end, havent' we? : Burke Devlin: Tied it in a knot that can never be untied. See also External Links * * Episode 188 at TV.com * Episode 188 at CollinWiki ---- Category:1967 television episodes